To-Love Tail (On Hiatus)
by FairyTailFan
Summary: As Team Natsu tries to fight a powerful being, the being using his portal magic starts sucking Natsu and Happy in the process and sends them to To-Love Ru world. Lets see what kind of accidents,mischiefs will happen with our fav dragon slayer and his cat partner. Will he find love there?


_**Disclaimer:I don't own To Love Ru or Fairy Tail. All rights goes to respective owners :)**_

 _ **Our story starts with Team Natsu trying to stop a powerful being who is a demon wants to concur Fiore. Our heroes are strugling in defeating the demon since he's invincible as in no one can defeat this powerful demon. Our fav dragon slayer and his cat partner Happy the Exceed were trying their best in defeating the demon but sadly they were having trouble. Now into dragon slayer and his cat partner's story.**_

'' Ok I'm having trouble to defeating this demon theres gotta be a way to defeat him but how. Hmm come on Natsu think hmm? '' Natsu was thinking for a strategy but he was cluless sadly.

Our heroes were trying their best but they were unsuccessful sadly but Natsu didn't wanted to give up that easily especially he didn't wanted to disappoint Erza. He wanted to impress her thinking hes better then her but he snapped back to reality by her. Erza said:

'' Natsu this is not the time for daydreaming we are having trouble here you idiot SNAP OUT OF IT! '' she said yelling at him.

Natsu came back to reality trying to locate the demon's weakness. And he did found the demon's weakness. He went straight to punch the demon without his magic power cause he's magic was useless against the being so he wanted to just punch normal instead but it didnt effect the being at all. Natsu was like wtf.

Lucy wanted to summon Loki but she though if she did summon his ''supposed'' lover, he might vanish with just a strike from the demon, she was so scared as in she stayed like a statue.

Gray on the other hand didn't wasted no time he unleashed his ice magic saying:

'' **ICE MAKE:GAYSER**! '' by creating a giant whirlpool made of ice. The ice went straight to demon. Gray thought maybe he was successful doing it but sadly the gayser ice magic didn't work on the demon. Gray was speechless he though he wanted to teach Natsu to not be a pussy but instead he was majorly disappointed in himself.

Erza immediatly switched to Heaven's Wheel Armor with thousands of swords but sadly the armor wasn't strong enough to defeat the demon. She was shocked just like Natsu.

'' NATSUU WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WE ARE DOOMED! '' Happy said crying in Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was speechless. He didnt know what to do no more. He went to talk to the demon asking this simple question to him:

'' Why are u doing this you bastard! Do you think we are scared of you cause we are not gonna give up. This is our home, our beautiful city, **I... I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY IIIIIITTT** '' with that Natsu went berserk on the demon he tried everything in his power to stand up but something miracle happened.

His body suddenly started changing into dragon scales. His team was super shocked they though no way.

His apperance changed drastically. Hes no more happy go lucky no more. He entered **Dragon Force Mode**.

'' I can't believe it. How can Natsu use Dragon Force without Etherion how is this even possible guys?'' Lucy said to her team. Erza just smirked and was impressed by Natsu's maturing. Gray as well.

'' **YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIIIT** '' was all Natsu said being very angry at the demon.

He unlocked his full magic potential now he can use every fire ability he knows so far without taking damage.

But the demon wasn't really scared of Natsu's apperance. The being was just laughing. Natsu noticed it. He said:

'' Why are you laughing at? Do you think this is funny cause its not funny you bastard youre gonna pay so very very dearly'' He said looking pissed.

The demon just smirked evily. He said:

'' **Do you think a puny weakling can defeat me that easily don't make me laugh human. You're not even worthy for my taste so just begone puny** '' The demon said to him.

Natsu has finally had enough of his speech. He unleashed a new type of fire magic even more powerful version of his original fire dragon's roar its called Infinite Fire Dragon's Roar.

'' **WE WILL SEE WHO'S PUNY YOU BASTARD! AHHHHHHHHH** '' He said. Then suddenly his apperance started to change again. This time he looked even more ferocious then before. The team cheered for him. Natsu just smirked he was ready to strike at the demon.

'' **INFINITE FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAAAAAAAR** '' with that Natsu unleashed his super fire breath agaisnt the demon. His team was in like what the hell and their jaws dropped in the instant.

Natsu was happy this time he though he did it for sure however when the smoke was cleared he was shocked.

'' I...I how is he still alive how is this even possible! '' he said looking shocked.

'' **Was that your best attack don't make me laugh human now let me show you what i can really do wait actually i have a better idea HAHAHAHA. Instead of attacking you i will send you very far away land but i will not send you alone, along with your stupid cat. Bye bye puny..** '' The being said.

Then he started to create a magic portal starting sucking Natsu and Happy instead his teammates. Natsu tried everything in his power to keep his balance standing with Happy. Natsu looked to his teammates looking sadly and he said just simple reply while he started crying:

'' Don't worry me and Happy will find a way to reach back home, Erza now you're in charge this time pls protect Lucy.''

With that final reply he and his cat was sucked in the portal and he vanished. His team was shocked by sudden turn of events. They couldnt believe what did they just saw. He literally just disappeared. Erza was beyond really pissed at the demon. She said this simple thing:

'' **As Natsu said you will go straight to HEEEEELL AAHHHHHHHH** '' she said ready to strike the demon with her teammates.

Lucy just said in her thoughts:

'' ** _Natsu, pls be safe i love you_** ''

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Well how was it guys?**_

 ** _If you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a fav and follow if you are interested reading this story._**

 ** _As for Chapter 2 will come tomorrow so stay tuned and i promise no more delays._**


End file.
